guyderambaudwikiaorg_fr-20200214-history
Claude François Paparel
thumb|300px|Officiers du roi Louis XIV.Claude François Paparel, né en 1659 et mort le 18 mai 1725, à Paris, âgé de 66 ans Correspondance littéraire du Président Bouhier, Volume 8, Henri Duranton, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1974. . Claude François Paparel est écuyer et haut responsable de l'administration financière des guerres Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984. . Il est trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres et de la gendarmerie (1702-1716) Correspondance littéraire du Président Bouhier, Volume 8, Henri Duranton, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1974. . Jean-Christian Petitfils nous dit comme de nombreuses autres sources qu'il est trésorier de la maison du Roi Journal de la Régence : 1715-1723, publ. pour la première fois et d'après les mss originaux, précédé d'une introd. et accompagné de notes et d'un index alphabétique, par Émile Campardon, Tome 2, Buvat, Jean (1660-1729), H. Plon (Paris) 1865 et Le Régent, Biographies Historiques, Jean-Christian Petitfils, Fayard 1986. . Mathieu Marais, Henri Duranton et Robert Granderoute le disent Trésorier d'une partie de la maison du Roi et des gardes du corps Journal de Paris, Volume 2, Société française d'étude du dix-huitième siècle, Mathieu Marais, Henri Duranton et Robert Granderoute, Université de Saint-Etienne, 2004. . Claude François Paparel est le fils de François Paparel, Conseiller du Roy, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres. Il le remplace en 1701. Avant cela Paparel se marie en 1697 Catherine Marie de Sauvion, d'une famille célèbre surtout par ses alliances. Paparel est condamné par la Chambre de justice, le 20 avril 1716 beau-père du maréchal de France Philippe Charles de La Fare. , qui pour ses malversations fut relégué au château de Saumur et ensuite à l'abbaye de Laon Journal de la Régence : 1715-1723, publ. pour la première fois et d'après les mss originaux, précédé d'une introd. et accompagné de notes et d'un index alphabétique, par Émile Campardon, Tome 2, Buvat, Jean (1660-1729), H. Plon (Paris) 1865.. Sa famille . La famille Paparel est connue à Feurs et à Pouilly dès le XVI siècle Histoire des couvents de Montbrison avant 1793, Auguste Broutin, Montagny, 1874. . * Suzanne Paparel, soeur du Saint-Sacrement), 17 ans, ursuline au couvent de Montbrison, est fille de noble Denis, conseiller du roi, maitre... * thumb||100px|Blason des Paparel (Lyonnais).Claude François Paparel est certainement apparenté à Jean Paparel (ca 1600-1667/1685), Conseiller et Secrétaire ordinaire de la Reine Anne d'Autriche (1651-1657). Le patronyme n'est guère fréquent et unique chez les secrétaires du roi ou des familles princières''État de la maison du roi Louis XIII, de celles de sa mère, Marie de Médicis, de ses soeurs, Chrestienne, Élisabeth et Henriette de France... : comprenant les années 1601 à 1665'', Eugène Griselle, P. Catin (Paris) 1912. . Nous avons cinq pièces de procédure entre Jean de Luzy, marquis de Pélissac et Me Jean Paparel, conseiller secrétaire de la reine; 1657-1658-1659 Copies sur papier 15 x 23; (1 E4) Fonds de Chalain n° 0253. . Nous avons aussi trois actes relatifs à des legs faits à l’hôpital et au collège de Boën par M. Paparel; 1663-1664 Expédition sur papier 20 x 28; (1 E7) Fonds de Goutelas n° 035.. La sentence pour M. François Papon, contre Dame Claire de Seynier, nous dit qu'elle est veuve Paparel, en 1686, le 3 septembre Expédition sur parchemin timbré 20 x 26; (1 E7) Fonds de Goutelas n° 041. . ** Claude François est le fils de François Paparel (ca 1630-1701), Conseiller du Roy, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901, p. 903 . Les Paparel, famille du Lyonnais portent : D'azur, à 3 tours d'or ; au chef du mesme chargé d'un lion passant de gueules. Il existe une version imprimée des Provisions de la charge de trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres, au nom de maistre François Paparel, et sa réception en la Chambre des Comptes, datant de 1668. L'état de la France parlez de deux Trésoriers Généraux de l'Ordinaire des Guerres et Gendarmerie, qui paient tous les vieux Régiments. En 1701, François Paparel (1641-1701), père, ancien (depuis 1683). En 1702, Claude François Paparel, fils L'état de la France, contenant tous les Princes, Ducs et Pairs & Marêchaux de France, Louis Trabouillet, Cavelier, 1702.. François Paparel (1641-1701) témoigne, en 1695, pour un secrétaire du Roi de la grande chancellerie de France Les secrétaires du Roi de la grande chancellerie de France: dictionnaire biographique et généalogique (1672-1789), Noblesses d'hier et d'aujourd'hui, Volume 2, Christine Favre-Lejeune, Sedopols, 1986. . *** Claude François Paparel est dit écuyer au niveau de quelques sources, mais d'autres le disent roturiers. Aux Assemblées de la noblesse du Bourbonnais en 1789 est présent son petit-fils, le Marquis Paparel de Vitry, qui est aussi le Fondé de pouvoir du Marquis de Beaunay Dictionnaire universel de la noblesse de France, Jean-Baptiste-Pierre Courcelles, Au Bureau général de la noblesse de France, 1821. , vote deux fois. Nous ne savions rien de sa mère, mais par contre il se marie en 1697 à Catherine Marie de Sauvion, d'une famille célèbre surtout par ses alliances. **** Messire François Paparel, seigneur de Vitry, est décédé quand sa veuve vend, le 8 octobre 1785, un corps de biens à Crécy 13.200 livres. Sa veuve, Marie Françoise de Blois, demeure à Paris. Elle est la fille du Trésorier du roi à SoissonsBulletin, Volumes 20 à 22, Société d'études de la province de Cambrai, 1920. . ***** ****** Joseph Charles Sidoine Apollinaire Micolon de Guérines du Bourgnon, né le 22 août 1797, à Soleure (Suisse) où sa famille se réfugiée pendant la tourmente révoutionnaire, il était fils de Cosme Damien Charles Sidoine Micolon de Guérines, chevalier de Saint Louis et de feue Claudine Paparel de Vitry Généalogie de la famille Du Saulzet, avec 3 illustrations par M. Adrien de La Perrière, Du Roure de Paulin, Edmond Du Fornel (1882-1919), Bibliothèque de la "Revue héraldique" (Paris) 1905. . Son mariage . François Paparel et son fils et successeur sont étroitement liés à Charles Renouard La Touanne (ca 1630-1701), trésorier général extraordinaire des guerres 1686 à 1701. Ce poste l'amène à investir dans la ferme du tabac, la ferme de l'abbaye royale de Saint-Denis et dans des expéditions corsaires Guy Rowland's, Guy Rowlands, ''The dynastic state and the army under Louis XIV: royal service and private, CUP 2002. . En 1700, son fils épouse la nièce de t Alexandre Bontemps (1626-1701), premier valet et homme de confiance de Louis XIV Claude François Paparel se marie, en 1690, avec Marie de Sauvion (ca 1670-1701) Joseph Roman, Le livre de raison du peintre Hyacinthe Rigaud, Paris, Laurens, 1919. , fille de Jean de Sauvion (1643-1729), Trésorier général de l'extraordinaire des guerres et de la Cavalerie légère, Conseiller du Roi, écuyer Bibliothèque Nationale, Cabinet de Manuscrits, Dossiers Bleus, 90 et Archives de la Bastille : documents inédits, 1866, p. 374. , Seigneur des Petits Francs. Elle la fille de Françoise Geneviève Renouard de La Touanne, elle-même fille de Charles Renouard La Touanne (ca 1630-1701). ac.jpg|Château de LaTouane. Jean de Sauvion est, avec Paparel, l'un des six membres du consortium de financiers à l'origine du lotissement de la place Vendôme. Mais le Roi reconnaîtt que la Touanne et Sauvion ont besoin de secours. Leur passif par billets d'emprunt aux particuliers dépassant 9.800.000 livres, outre 400.000 livres dues au Roi, lui-même, ou à des officiers de ses troupes. Tandis que leurs effets ne montaient pas à 6.000.000. Quand son beau-père est emprisonné en 1701 à la prison de la Bastille, Claude François Paparel et les trois autres gendres s'engagent de se représenter à toute heure qu'il plaira au Roi, quand il sera besoin pour son service, M de Sauvion, leur beau-père et de le mener où il sera besoin Journal de M. de Junca . En effet il sort de la Bastille, grâce à la caution :de ses quatre gendres : Saint-Laurent, Bertin, Paparel et Guymont, des financiers de haute importance Archives de la Bastille: d'après des documents inédits, Volumes 9 à 10, Louis Jean Félix Ravaisson-Mollien, Slatkine-Megariotis Reprints, 1975. . Étonnante famille ! Jean de Sauvion est innocent et en prison du fait des malversations de son beau-père, Charles Renouard La Touanne (ca 1630-1701), qui meurt quand on vient l'arrêter Pénicault Emmanuel, Michel Chamillart, p. 222 . Les filles de Jean de Sauvion (1643-1729) et Françoise Geneviève Renouard de La Touanne épousent M. de Saint-Laurent, lieutenant général, et les financiers Paparel, Bertin, Guymont et Le Bas de Girangy. * Louis Le Bas de Girangy écuyer, Seigneur de Claye & Tréforier Général des Gardes du Corps & des Grenadiers à Cheval de Sa Majefté * Jean-Baptiste Ferrero, marquis de Saint-Laurent, lieutenant général, colonel du Régiment de Nice. * Pierre-Vincent Bertin (1693-1711), Thrêsoriers des Revenus Casuels, en 1701, habite rue Royale (Butte Saint-Roch) Almanach national: annuaire officiel de la République française, Houry, Berger-Levrault, 1716. . Chevalier, Conseiller du Roi, trésorier général des revenus casuels et deniers extraordionaire de sa Majesté Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984. . * Paul-Jacques Guymon (1667-1748) est né dans une famille de marchands passés au cours du XVI siècle dans les offices et originaire de l'Orléanais. Son grand-père avait été receveur général des bois au département d'Orléans. Familialement, Paul Jacques Guymont se trouve au centre de tout un réseau de gros manieurs d'argent Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle, Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984. . Receveur Général des finances Guy Rowland's, Guy Rowlands, ''The dynastic state and the army under Louis XIV: royal service and private, CUP 2002. . Un riche financier Claude François Paparel est * Conseiller du Roy, le 15 décembre 1688, * Trésorier général de l'extraordinaire des guerres, le 13 décembre 1697. On appelle extraordinaire des guerres les sommes qui ne sont pas prévues au budget de la guerre, ces sommes du temps de Louis XIV et Louvois dépassent souvent le budget initial et sont considérables. Le Trésorier général de l'extraordinaire des guerres est chargé également de payer les troupes Archives de la Bastille : documents inédits, 1866, p. 374n Claude François Paparel ajoute en décembre 1701 trois offices nouvellement créées aux charges de son père : * Trésorier général de la compagnie des gendarmes, des dix compagnies de gendarmerie et des six compagnies de Chevau-léger de la garde|chevau-légers]] de Louis XIV. La garde royale, connue sous le nom du roi maison militaire , avait deux unités de gendarmerie: les gendarmes de la garde (garde des gendarmes), créé en 1609 et la gendarmerie de France ou de gendarmes d'ordonnance , les unités de cavalerie régulière continue les traditions de XVIe siècle gendarmes. Claude François Paparel est un financier qui a la réputation d’être un homme aimable et de bonne compagnie. En 1710, Bontemps, Premier valet de chambre du roi, emprunte livres à Paparel, et ne lui paie pas jusqu'en 1714 Mémoires de la Société de l'histoire de Paris et de l'Île-de-France, p. 16 . Toutefois nous trouvons une Déclaration... qui ordonne au le sieur Paparel, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres de payer les gages de l'un de ses serviteurs Catalogue général des livres imprimés de la Bibliothèque nationale, 25217 . Il empêche la vente de l'argenterie des Invalides en versant un acompte pour acheter du blé pour nourrir les pauvres, mais tarde à payer 60.000 livres dont il est redevable L'Hôtel royale des invalides, 1670-1789, Par Robert Burnand, p. 114 et 115 . En 1670, Colbert crée la Compagnie du Levant qui devient, en 1685, la Compagnie de la Méditerranée. Pierre Louis Reich de Pennautier, trésorier des États du Languedoc et receveur général du clergé de France, et Paparel sont les deux principaux actionnaires et dirigeants Les financiers de Languedoc au XVIII siècle, Guy Chaussinand-Nogaret, p. 40 . La Compagnie du Levant a pour mission de vendre dans l'empire ottoman des draps fins du Languedoc. Le sieur Paparel, intéressé et directeur de la Compagnie du Levant Catalogue des manuscrits de la collection des Mélanges de Colbert. T. I. Nos 1-343 / Bibliothèque nationale ; par Charles de La Roncière,... I et Paul-M. Bondois,... I et II, Bibliothèque nationale (France), E. Leroux (Paris) 1920-1922. . thumb|Jeton du trésorier général de la Guerre Pararel.Un grenadier chargé de fruits, sous les rayons du soleil. Le grenadier symbolise les récoltes, les fruits, les bénéfices, le plaisir, la récompense. Le Soleil représente Louis XIV (le Roi Soleil) qui fournit les bonnes choses dans la vie. Paparel, le trésorier général ordinaire de la Guerre, a ces jetons fabriqués en Allemagne pour une utilisation en France, qui vient à la limite illégales à l'époque. La charge des Ordinaires des Guerres était fort ancienne Cela remonte aux fondements milieu du XV siècle. En 1660, le trésorier général ordinaire de la Guerre couvrait l'ensemble des dépenses qui avait été jugé nécessaire en temps de paix une centaine d'années plus tôt. Les efforts de la couronne de refonte des forteresses et de l'artillerie, et la croissance rapide des forces dans les années 1620 et 1630, relègue les Ordinaires des Guerres a un rôle d'importance secondaire, car il est éclipsé par son frère, l'Extraordinaire . Par ailleurs l'Ordinaire était dans un état de grande confusion dès le XVII siècle et les comptes étaient, dans certains cas, dans des États atroces de négligence remontant à 1590. Il est traité près de 2 millions de livres par an d'ici la fin du siècle, sur lequel quelque commission est prise par le trésorier général. Jusqu'en 1669, deux trésoriers-généraux avaient servi ensemble en tant qu'équipe, mais d'où vient qu'ils alterne chaque année dans le bureau.Les plus importants de ces hommes étaient Claude Paparel et son fils et successeur François, qui à eux deux règnent sous Louis XIV. Ils étaient étroitement liés à La Touanne, trésorier général extraordinaire des guerres 1686 à 1701 Guy Rowland's, ''Guy Rowlands, ''The dynastic state and the army under Louis XIV: royal service and private, CUP 2002. . Toutefois les actes nous disent que son père se prénommait François et son prénom usuel est Claude-François et pas François. La place Vendôme (1699) . Nicolas-Jérôme Herlaut, un autre financier, acquiert en 1699 avec Mathurin Besnier, avocat au Parlement de Paris, beau-père de l’architecte Jacques V Gabriel, les lots 10 et 12, correspondant aux futurs hôtels de La Tour-Maubourg et Baudart de Saint-James. Concrètement, il achète sous le nom de Madeleine Beaunier de Marine une place de 385 toises environ dont la face contient huit arcades, tenant d'un côté et par derrière aux terrains qu'il possédait déjà et l'autre côté ceux de Claude François Paparel, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres Pénicaut Emmanuel, Michel Chamillart, p. 288 et Arch. Paris, DQ 738, hôtel de la place Vendôme ayant appartenu à Chamillart et à John Law, acquis par le Aymard-Félicien Boffin, marquis de La Sône, pièce 4 . Ils les revendent en 1700 à Louis Dublineau, Docteur en Sorbonne. Herlaut lors du partage avant la vente se voit attribuer le lot 12. Nicolas-Jérôme Herlaut achète également, en 1710, le lot 18 qui correspond à l’''hôtel Duché des Tournelles'', pour agrandir son propre hôtel situé au 20 place Vendôme. Un espace séparait l'hôtel Herlaut de celui des Paparel-La Fare. Jusqu'en 1716 et la guerre aux traitants, date de son arrestation Claude François Paparel demeure sur la place Louis-le-Grand La régence galante, Par Augustin Challamel, p. 92 La seigneurie de Vitry-sur-Seine (1708) . thumb|left|250px|Le château des Paparel-La Fare à Vitry.Claude François Paparel achète aux enchères du sieur Philippe Jacques, greffier en chef du Parlement de Paris, la seigneurie de Vitry-sur-Seine, à deux lieues de Paris, en 1708, et il devient le seigneur du lieu Paris et Ile-de-France; mémoires, Volume 40, Fédération des sociétés historiques et archéologiques de Paris et de l’Île-de-France. Librairie C. Klincksieck, 1989. . Puis, Paparel fait bâtir le château de Vitry-sur-Seine, par Robert de Cotte, vers 1712. Cependant, le colombier porte la date de 1701. Les jardins auraient été dessinés par Jacques V Gabriel. L'élévation sur jardin du château est ornée de quatre statues, allégories des saisons (dues peut-être à Coysevox d'après Frédix), et de mascarons. Le toit plat était masqué d'une balustrade tandis que le léger avant-corps central est coiffé d'un toit brisé en pavillon Château, lotissement concerté dit lotissement du Parc ou lotissement de la Ferme. . Paparel vit surtout à Paris dans de riches demeures, en particulier place Vendôme. Paparel, Trésorier de l’ordinaire des Guerres de Louis XIV, ne se contente pas d’administrer et diriger ses services. Il aime prendre des initiatives au mépris du règlement. Par exemple, très gros consommateur de jetons de compte, il en fait fabriquer en Allemagne portant son nom pour servir dans son ministère. Le mariage de sa fille (1713) . Philippe Charles de La Fare profite de son séjour à Paris pour se marier, par contrat du 6 avril 1713, le 6 août, avec Françoise Paparel, fille de Claude François Paparel, Trésorier de l'extraordinaire des guerres, et de Marie de Sauvion. Le père donne 560.000 livres en mariage. L'Hôtel de La Fare, situé au n°14, construit en 1702-1704 par Jacques-Jules Gabriel''Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984., vaut 130.000 livres. À peine achevé, il est vendu au financier Claude François Paparel. Philiippe Charles, dès 1716, le revend à Louis Nicolas Le Tellier de Souvré, second fils de Louvois. C'est l'un des plus intéressants, et aussi l'un des plus importants, puisqu'il compte cinq travées sur la place Vendôme. La fiancée reçoit également 86.000 livres en rentes sur Paparel et 50.000 sur la ville. S'ajoutent à cela 180.000 francs en espèces ou en effets aussitôt exigibles''Argent, pouvoir et société au Grand Siècle'', Nouvelles Etudes Historiques, Daniel Dessert, Fayard, 1984. . thumb|left|300px|L'hôtel de La Fare, place Vendôme.Les Paparel, famille du Lyonnais portent d'azur, à 3 tours d'or ; au chef du mesme chargé d'un lion passant de gueules. Ils ne sont pas nobles. Mais le marquis de La Fare, sceptique et débauché comme son père, est capitaine des gardes du duc d'0rléans et son ami. Le Roi, qui a cette époque signe peu de contrats de mariage, signe le sien. Dangeau écrit : Le roi signa le matin le contrat de mariage du Marquis de La Fare, capitaine des gardes de M. Le Duc d’Orléans avec Mademoiselle Paparel a qui le père donne 560.000 livres en mariage. Tessé précise toutefois que La fille de Paparel est aussi laide, dit-on, que son père est coriace et intéressé Lettres du maréchal de Tessé au prince Antoine de Monaco, Page 212, 1917. . Claude François Paparel est arrêté sur ordre du Régent, comme beaucoup d'autres banquiers, pour soupçon de trahison et crime de péculat. Il est condamné à mort en 1716, mais Philippe Charles de La Fare obtient la grâce de son beau-père auprès du Régent, son protecteur, et dilapide la fortune du financier Journal de Paris, Volume 2, Société française d'étude du dix-huitième siècle, Mathieu Marais, Henri Duranton, Robert Granderoute, Université de Saint-Etienne, 2004. . Françoise Paparel, épouse de Philippe-Charles de La Fare est née en 1696. En 1730, Mme de La Fare, fille de Paparel, rêva la nuit que son ancien ami, Courcillon, mort dix ans auparavant, lui apparaissait et lui disait gaiement : Nous nous divertissons bien là-bas ; nous vous y aurons. Il est vrai qu'elle avait alors un commencement léger d'indisposition ; elle en mourut au bout de dix jours, pénétrée de la prophétie de Courcillon nous dit d''Argenson. On fait même une chanson de cette anecdote, selon le Chansonnier historique.'' Condamné à la potence . thumb|300px|Arrêt du conseil d'Etat du roi qui ordonne que tous ceux qui sont porteurs de rescriptions tirées par Parapel...Le Régent, Philippe d'Orléans (1674-1723) trouve les caisses vides à la mort de Louis XIV, il saisit donc les biens de Claude François Paparel, de Gruel et de Lenormand et la chambre de justice torture 6.000 personnes pour récupérer leurs fortunes grandes ou petite, si l'on en Eugène Pelletan Décadence de la monarchie, Eugène Pelletan, p. 237 et 238 . Le régent, Philippe d'Orléans (1674-1723), trouve les caisses de l’état vides à la mort de Louis XIV. Il installe la chambre de justice dans une salle du couvent des Augustins et y fait transférer des instruments de torture. Les banquiers sont les premiers visés. Les calomniateurs des riches qui fraudent reçoivent des primes et ceux qui les critiquent sont condamnés à mort. Un prêtre qui trahit le secret de la confession reçoit livres. Parfois sans avoir été dénoncés, des banquiers sont torturés. La chambre de justice torture personnes pour récupérer leurs fortunes grandes ou petites Le régent, Philippe d'Orléans (1674-1723) demande des comptes à ses trésoriers. Paparel ne pouvant justifier, paraît-il, le déficit de sa comptabilité est mis en état d’arrestation. Il aurait, parait-il, exigé le dixième denier sur tous les paiements qu'il avait fait aux officiers et gardes du corps, soit francs et avait touché soi-disant livres et conservé pour lui cette somme. Mais la chambre de justice l'accuse aussi d'avoir prêté livres aux ennemis de la France pendant la guerre de succession d'Espagne Chansonnier historique du . Tome 2, Par Émile Raunié, p. 140 et 141 . Des scellés sont apposés sur ses biens, qui sont saisis en 1716, à la requête du conseiller général de la Chambre des Comptes, et mis en adjudication. Arrêt du conseil d'Etat du roi qui ordonne que tous ceux qui sont porteurs de rescriptions tirées par Parapel, trésorier général de l'ordinaire des guerres, soit sur les receveurs généraux des finances, soit sur les receveurs généraux du taillon des pays de Languedoc, Provence..., et généralement tous les créanciers dudit Paparel à quelque titre que ce soit, représenteront dans un mois pardevant Me Le Blanc lesdits rescriptions, billets et titres de créances, pour être par lui visés, sinon ledit temps passé, declarez nuls & de nul- effet & valeur. Fait au Conseil tenu à Paris le 23 May 1716 Dictionnaire universel chronologique et historique de justice, police et finances... par Me François-Jacques Chasles, 1725. . thumb|200px|Son gendre, Philippe Charles de La Fare (1687-1752).Claude François Paparel est condamné à la potence pour crime de péculat et Gruel et de Lenormand, deux collecteurs, à la chiourme perpétuelle. Ils sont traînés pieds nus et en chemise en hiver dans les rues de Paris et attachés au carcan. Un écriteau où il est écrit voleurs du peuple, fait qu'ils sont lapidés par la foule. Et la même foule s'oppose à ce qu'ils soient protégés du froid par un manteau. ntre autres celle de Paparel, trésorier de la maison du roi. On lui reprochait, entre autres friponneries, d'avoir prélevé à son profit un dixième sur les payements faits aux gardes du corps; on considérait surtout comme une félonie que d'avoir placé 1.690.000 livres à l'étranger Trésorier d'une partie de la maison du Roi et des gardes du corps, Paparel est condamné par la Chambre de justice, le 20 avril 1716 à avoir la tête tranchée Journal de Paris, Volume 2, Société française d'étude du dix-huitième siècle, Mathieu Marais, Henri Duranton et Robert Granderoute, Université de Saint-Etienne, 2004. L’affaire fait grand bruit, la sœur du régent s’acharne contre Paparel, car il a le tort de ne pas être noble. L’on rappelle au passage que son gendre a commis à ses yeux une mésalliance : J'avois déjà ouys dire que Paparelle estoit condamné à avoir la teste tranché, mes je trouve que l'on luy a fait bien de l'honneur, car il n'est pas gentil homme et je croyois que ce ceroit la potance à quoy il ceroit condanné, aussy bien que Bourvalais Paul Poisson de Bourvallais, fils d'an paysan des environs de Rennes, qui commence par être laquais, facteur, huissier, puis intendant des finances, financier, et enfin contrôleur général des finances dans le duché de Bourgogne. Il fait une fortune immense, et meurt en 1719, sans laisser d'enfants. , car ces jans là ont cruellement vollé le roy et le peuple; mes l'on dit que c'est en faveur de son gendre Lafare qu'il a eu un banissement, et qu'il ne sera pas excéquté Lettre écrite à Lunéville, le 2 juin 1716, par la duchesse Élisabeth Charlotte d'Orléans, duchesse de Lorraine à la marquise d’Aulède. Élisabeth-Charlotte (1676-1777) est la sœur du régent, Philippe d'Orléans (1674-1723), et la mère de François qui, en épousant Marie-Thérèse d'Autriche, deviendra empereur du Saint Empire. ''. Effectivement, Philippe Charles de La Fare demande à son ami le Régent la grâce de son beau-père. Le roi relâche ou ne fait pas exécuter personnes, mais leur impose 400 millions d'amendes. Les Registres du Parlement, au y Avril 1718, font mention de la saisie de la Terre de Vitry sur Claude-Prançois Paparel, & de l'opposition qui fut faite su décret par Charles-Alexandre le Noir, Président en la Cour des Aides. Registres du Parlement, au 5 Avril 1718, font mention de la saisie de la Terre de Vitry sur Claude François PaparelVolume 4, ''Histoire de la ville et de tout le diocèse de Paris par l'abbé Lebeuf, Fernand Bournon, Adrien Augier, Féchoz et Letouzey, 1883. . Si la famille du Régent insulte Paparel, la bourgeoisie et une partie de la noblesse le plaignent et se sentent menacés par la politique du Régent''Pierre Charles Roy, Playwright and Satirist (1683-1764)'' - Page 15, de Elliot Hirsch Polinger - 1930 . Le Sieur Duplessis le remplace en 1717 comme Trésorier de l'extraordinaire des guerres et de la gendarmerieInventaire des arrêts du Conseil du roi, règne de Louis XV (arrêts en commandement), Par Michel Antoine, Archives nationales (France), p. 30. . Il n'évite pas les rigueurs de la Chambre de justice... et est taxé pour la somme de livres Nobiliaire du Berry, Par Hugues A. Desgranges, p. 455 . La fin de sa vie (1716-1725) qui fait partie des îles de Lérins]] Les financiers, les bourgeois, les nobles qui contribuent au développement de la France, cachent leur argent. Comme le constate Jean Buvat dans son Journal de la Régence, cet argent n'est perçu que pour alimenter les orgies du Régent avec ses amis et des femmes perduesJournal de la Régence tome II p 142, L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901 Tome 2, p. 905 . Une note de Recueil de documents sur l'histoire de Lorraine nous dit que : Paparel, trésorier de la gendarmerie, condamné à mort par la chambre de justice établie pour la recherche et la punition de ceux qui avaient commis des abus dans les finances. Ses biens furent confisqués au profit du roi, et certains mémoires du temps rapportent qu'on fut indigné de voir le marquis de la Fare, gendre de Paparel, se réjouir de la catastrophe de son beau-père, et s'en faire adjuger les biens, qu’il dissipa en prodigalités et en débauches, sans même chercher à adoucir le sort de Paparel, dont la peine avait été commuée, et qui fut réduit à la mendicité, ainsi que son fils. René Louis de Voyer de Paulmy d'Argenson critique lui aussi Philippe Charles de La Fare qui a mangé plus de 4 millions qui va laisser presque mourir de faim Claude François Paparel. Sa peine étant commuée en détention perpétuelle La France sous Louis XV (1715-1774) - Page 761, de Alphonse Jobez - 1873 , relégué au château de Saumur en 1716, puis à l'abbaye de Laon en 1719 Journal de la régence (1715-1723), Par Jean Buvat, Tome II, p. 16 , Claude François Paparel meurt selon la rumeur dans la misère en 1725. En réalité, il finit ses jours dans l’île Sainte-Marguerite, en Provence, avec une pension de francs ce qui correspond à la solde d'un lieutenant... pas vraiment la mendicité. Il est accompagné dès Saumur de ses domestiques, principalement son cuisinier L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901, p. 905 . Et puis il se fait réhabiliter et touche une pension alimentaire de son gendre de livres et il meurt à Paris en 1725 Les correspondants de la marquise de Balleroy, tome III, p. 286 et La Chesnaye-Desbois . communauté de la paroisse de Saint-Sulpice Correspondance littéraire du Président Bouhier, Volume 8, Henri Duranton, Université de Saint-Etienne, 1974. Philippe Charles de La Fare doit payer les dettes au Régent, malgré leur grande amitié, ce qui explique en partie qu'il a mangé plus de 4 millions Journal de Buvat . Il paie également les créanciers. Toutefois, sa femme, la fille de Paparel termine ses jours dans une communauté religieuse parisienne. Héritage Philippe Charles de La Fare vend les terres et le château de Vitry-sur-Seine, le 8 septembre 1719, à Vincent Leblanc, Grand Audiencier de France A.N. Paris, Maître Richard XXVI 331 , pour la somme de livres. La dame Chaumont paie huit cent mille livres pour la terre et seigneurie de Vitry-sur-Seine, quoique cette terre ne rapporte ordinairement que huit mille livres de rente au marquis de La Faro.à qui elle appartenait, et qui avait.épousé la fille.du sieur Paparel, trésorier de la maison du Roi, qui pour ses malversations fut relégué au château de Saumur et ensuite à l'abbaye de Laon Journal de la Régence : 1715-1723, publ. pour la première fois et d'après les mss originaux, précédé d'une introd. et accompagné de notes et d'un index alphabétique, par Émile Campardon, Tome 2, Buvat, Jean (1660-1729), H. Plon (Paris) 1865.. Nous trouvons dans cet acte une description succincte de la terre de Vitry-sur-Seine : Elle consiste en un châteauLe château est proposé en 1907 comme hôtel de ville à la municipalité. Celle-ci n'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord proposa un référendum aux habitants. Par 1552 voix contre 1151, l'achat du château est repoussé. Il est démoli en 1912 et les terres vendues en lotissements. maison seigneuriale et principal manoir du lieu, composée d’une grande porte cochère, en entrant, cour dallée et grille de fer. Le château a deux étages et comprend plusieurs chambres, cabinets d’aisance et commodités, un grenier au-dessus, le tout couvert d’ardoises. Écuries, cuisines, office à droite et à gauche plusieurs chambres. Un parc fermé par une grille de fer avec des allées ornées d’arbres et de jets d’eau. Jardin potager avec une issue sur la campagne. Une ferme composée de basse-cour, chambre, grenier, écurie, grange, étable à vaches et à porcs et d’autres bâtiments couverts de chaume et d’ardoises, avec terres, prés et autres appartenances, circonstances et dépendance de la dite terre. Droit de fief, haute, moyenne et basse justice du bourg de Vitry et des paroisses Saint-Germain et Saint-Gervais Saint-Protais. Il y a opposition au remboursement de l'office de son beau-père. Son beau-frère finit sa vie dans la mendicité, parait-il, quoiqu'on est convaincu que son père avait beaucoup d'argent dans les pays étrangers Journal du marquis de Dageneau, Par Philippe de Courcillon de Dangeau, Louis de Rouvroy Saint-Simon . Notes de l'article . Bibliographie . * Y a 326* Gendarmerie de France, comptabilité : comptes de Paparel, trésorier général. 1702-1716 * CENTRE HISTORIQUE DES ARCHIVES NATIONALES : - T 1092, Papiers entre autres de Philippe Charles François Paparel de Vitry. - Série E. Conseil du roi. E *2663 2. Divers inventaires des minutes, titres, papiers remis au dépôt du Louvre... Paparel... . * Annuaire de la noblesse de France et des maisons souveraines de l'Europe, ″puis″ de la noblesse de France et d'Europe, 1911, p. 306. * L'Intermédiaire des chercheurs et curieux, 1901, p. 903 et suivantes. Liens et documents externes . * Claude François Paparel et château de Vitry-sur-Seine * Le château de Vitry-sur-Seine Catégorie:Naissance en 1659 Catégorie:Maison militaire du roi de France Catégorie:Monarchie Catégorie:Décès en 1725 Catégorie:Cour royale sous l'Ancien Régime Catégorie:Histoire Catégorie:z